


尽头 3

by zuihaiyishun



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuihaiyishun/pseuds/zuihaiyishun





	尽头 3

　　  
　　李鹤东第二次见到谢金还是在夜店，距上次打架已经有半个月了，经理也没开除他，他就继续在夜店看场子。那天天微微亮，夜店的人走的也差不多了，李鹤东出门准备抽根烟醒醒神，没想到刚出门就撞上了谢金。  
　　  
　　谢金这次穿着便装，身边跟着几个人，李鹤东冷不防的撞上一面人墙，本来瞌睡着瞬间清醒了。  
　　  
　　“哦是你啊。”  
　　  
　　李鹤东抬头，碎发遮着眼睛挡不住他看清楚谢金的脸，谢金戴着一副眼镜，低头看着眼前睡眼惺忪的人，心脏似乎静止了一瞬。  
　　  
　　“您……谢爷？找人吗？”  
　　  
　　李鹤东侧身给人让出道，谢金点了点头，李鹤东佯装淡定的走到门口抽出一根烟点上，天知道他心里掀起多大的浪。  
　　谢金上楼回头看到李鹤东有些出神，他也是第一次感到男人手指夹着烟吐着烟圈的样子可真迷人。  
　　  
　　  
　　后来谢金就把李鹤东从夜店要了过去，他说自己身边刚好缺个能打的人，经理卖个人情问了李鹤东愿不愿意跟着谢金，李鹤东答应了。  
　　他求之不得。  
　　  
　　  
　　谢金把李鹤东要过来之前把他的过往查的一清二楚，也不是没有怀疑过，但是他觉得，自己不会失望。  
　　  
　　事实证明李鹤东没让谢金“失望”，李鹤东打起架来真不要命，跟着谢金半年时间身上多了好几道疤，有让刀砍的也有让枪打的，谢金不知道出于什么心理，似乎有意磨炼，试探他，李鹤东潜下心来顺着谢金的意，一点点试图走近谢金的“保护圈”。  
　　  
　　那半年时间在李鹤东的记忆里相对来说比较模糊，他记得手术室里明晃晃的灯，监测机器里冗长的电流声，滴管里滴落的液体，还有谢金坐在他的床头低头看着他浅笑的模样。  
　　  
　　“明天开始跟在我身边吧，外面的任务能交给手下人做自己就不要去了。”  
　　李鹤东眼睛缓缓合上，心想老子他妈终于可以消停会儿了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　之后的日子李鹤东过的格外逍遥，他如同谢金所说能不出去就不出去，窝在谢金家里——他出院的时候没地方住就住进了谢金家里，谢金做饭的手艺不错，李鹤东有时候想也想不明白他们两个人怎么就熟络了起来。  
　　李鹤东成天盯着谢金，也没发现他任何不对的地方，如果不是知道谢金手握着一条庞大的走私线，他真的会觉得谢金就是一个遵纪守法的好公民。  
　　也不是没有旁敲侧击问过，谢金只是浅笑，“东东啊，现在你接触这件事情还早，先跟着我呗天天好吃的好喝的好玩的供着你，咱先玩着，你看我天天带你吃鸡，多好啊。”  
　　“去你的吧！”  
　　李鹤东只能暂时歇了心思，跟谢金天天组队打游戏，不过他绝对不会承认谢金打游戏比他厉害的。  
　　  
　　  
　　时间线再度拉长，那是什么时候呢？李鹤东在睡梦里皱着眉头努力回想，第一次察觉到谢金的心意，似乎又过去了小半年时间。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“你比我还像个老大。”  
　　彼时的谢金噙着笑，整个人斯斯文文戴着金丝眼镜坐在楠木椅子上，拿着当日的报纸，手边是一壶刚沏的茶，氤氲的雾气中映着端坐的身形，像极了民国时期的知识青年，一举一动之中透露着高雅。  
　　  
　　  
　　 李鹤东也不搭话，把手上拎着的人往地板上一扔，也不管自己手上还有血，拿着谢金手边的茶杯就往嘴里灌。  
　　  
　　谢金皱了皱眉头，“你弄脏我地板了。”  
　　李鹤东翻了个白眼。

　　地板上铺的是前段时间谢金兴致勃勃的从英国空运回来的地毯，据说是皇室专用，真正的一寸一金。  
　　  
　　李鹤东才懒的搭理他，他觉得谢金瞎讲究，就是个花冤枉钱的冤大头。  
　　“这茶给你喝就是糟蹋了，牛饮啊。”谢金叹气，起身掸了掸长衫，“怎么？是叛逃的？”  
　　  
　　“跟条子接头正好被抓了。”  
　　李鹤东点烟，打火机却死活打不出火，旁边嗤笑声响起，他瞪了一眼谢金，谢金识趣的拿出自己的打火机给李鹤东把烟点上了。  
　　“有没有泄露什么？”  
　　“应该没有，他刚跟联络人接头我就带人把他抓了回来，联络人跑了，就剩他一个，你要是不放心我一会儿接着审他。”  
　　  
　　“谢爷我错了……你饶了我，我就是怕了，最近查的那么严，我好几个朋友都落网了我就是害怕，我家里还有老婆孩子我要是进去了他们怎么办……谢爷你饶了我吧，我知道我不该这样的，你饶了我……”  
　　  
　　谢金脸上依然挂着微笑，“你也跟了我好几年了，也知道我做事的规矩，你差点害死我这帮弟兄，你想让我怎么饶了你啊？”  
　　  
　　叛徒咚咚咚磕着头一把鼻涕一把泪的哭喊着，李鹤东听着烦，“要我说你要么给他个痛快要么放了他，死不死还不是你一句话的事情。”  
　　  
　　“我可是遵纪守法的好公民，杀人这种事情做不来，也不能做。”  
　　  
　　李鹤东摩挲着烟嘴，冷眼看着谢金，脸上没有一丝波动，其实心里最不淡定的人也是他。  
　　  
　　这个人是警方策反，想让他以后做污点证人，本来借着这个机会可以撬出来谢金公司走私的那条线，没想到谢金的人察觉的那么快，那边警方刚联络上这边谢金就让他去把人抓回来。  
　　李鹤东带头去抓人的时候本打算放水把人放走，没想到谢金另外派了一队人，跟他带的人一前一后赶到了现场。  
　　李鹤东没办法放人索性狠下心把人带了回来，他跟着谢金的时间不长，但足够让他知道谢金对背叛这种事情完全零容忍，也知道这个人即将面临着什么。  
　　  
　　他不知道自己在恼什么，是这次任务失败，还是谢金对他的依旧不信任，或者其他什么原因。  
　　  
　　“既然这样，来个人，先把他家里人监控起来，至于他，先送老宅让人看着吧。”  
　　  
　　  
　　老宅是谢金走的那条线中转点的别称，李鹤东至今还没有去过。  
　　谢金的话听上去是在跟李鹤东商量，其实李鹤东完全插不上话。  
　　别人都说谢金器重李鹤东，才跟着谢爷不到一年时间啊都已经是谢爷的左膀右臂了，有什么重要的事情都交给他做，这要是再过个几年，谢金很有可能会把暗线交给李鹤东去做。  
　　放他娘的屁。  
　　李鹤东狠狠抽了口烟，谢金这个人疑心实在是太重了，他现在做的都是一些看上去风光的事情，其实他连谢金那层保护壳都敲不碎，对谢金来说他就是个合格的打手，名义上的朋友。  
　　  
　　李鹤东挠了挠头发，想的出神连谢金回来了都没有发现。  
　　  
　　“东东啊。”  
　　  
　　李鹤东被谢金从背后环抱住，那人身上的茶香格外好闻，李鹤东有些恍惚，“怎么了谢爷。”  
　　对于谢金经常性的搂搂抱抱李鹤东已经免疫了，最初他确实觉得别扭，但是背着一个人形挂件确实挺舒服的——特别是冬天。  
　　  
　　“东东今天做的不错，想要什么奖励啊？”  
　　  
　　“你给我撒开。”  
　　  
　　李鹤东拍了拍谢金的胳膊从谢金的怀抱里挣扎了出来，“你还当我是小孩子啊？有点成绩就像要奖励！”  
　　  
　　谢金眯着眼睛笑的很开心，“啊东东怎么能这么可爱。”  
　　  
　　“你给我死边去！”  
　　  
　　“嘤东东你好狠的心啊！你谋杀亲夫啊——”  
　　  
　　李鹤东把烟掐灭，忍住想锤死谢金的冲动。  
　　  
　　自从跟谢金熟络之后，谢金老是说这些模棱两可的话，惹得他那些弟兄跟着起哄，有时候搞得他自己都有些慌神。  
　　  
　　他很清楚的知道有些东西脱离了控制。  
　　  
　　李鹤东也是在很久之后知道，从一开始他就陷进了谢金为他精心编织的爱意里，只是他明白的太晚了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　刺耳的铃声响起，李鹤东惊醒拿起手机划开屏幕，“你好哪位？”  
　　“……”  
　　电话那端沉默，李鹤东看了眼手机上标记的号码是外卖，嘀咕了一句，“信号不好吗？喂你能听见吗？”  
　　“你的外卖到了开下门吧？”  
　　电话那边又有声音响起来了，李鹤东答应着起身，头晕的有些厉害差点跌回床上，清咳了两声扶着门拉了自己一把就去开门。  
　　雨还在下，昏沉沉的天压抑的人心也不快乐，明明是中午却阴暗的跟晚上一般黑，李鹤东拉开门的时候看到门外有两个人有些愣怔，“怎么……”  
　　“您的外卖……”  
　　外卖小哥声音里带着哭腔哆哆嗦嗦的把外卖口袋递了过来，一袋子药一袋子饭，李鹤东有些迷茫的接了过来，总感觉哪里有些不对劲。  
　　外卖小哥身后那位带着鸭舌帽，抬头看向李鹤东的时候李鹤东彻底愣怔了。  
　　怪不得觉得不对劲，原来不是送外卖的，没穿工作服。  
　　那人不就是谢金吗？  
　　  
　　  
　　“哇先生我不是故意的啊他他他他他他逼我的，要不要我帮您报警啊呜呜呜呜呜呜——”  
　　  
　　外卖小哥吓得痛哭，刚刚他到这拿出电话准备给李鹤东打电话的时候这个大高个拿着刀突然出现在他的身后，他吓得魂瞬间飞了，一边内心哭的撕心裂肺一边脸上非常淡定的按照大高个的吩咐去做一边思考到底怎么办才好。  
　　  
　　李鹤东下意识的回答，“不用，我就是警察。”  
　　谢金抬头，跟李鹤东对视的时候嘴角扯出一丝笑，李鹤东笑了笑，心里有些难受，侧身给谢金让了路示意他进来。  
　　“可可可是先生他有刀啊。”  
　　外卖小哥哆哆嗦嗦指着谢金，谢金回头举起手里的匕首，“傻，没开刃。”  
　　  
　　看着外卖小哥石化的模样李鹤东苦笑，“真的没事，这是我朋友，他跟你开个玩笑吓到你了不好意思啊。”  
　　  
　　外卖小哥一溜烟跑了。  
　　  
　　李鹤东听着楼下叮叮咣咣还有外卖小哥撕心裂肺的喊叫声，电话还开的扩音。  
　　“喂喂香啊我不干了外卖这个行业如你所说太高危了呜呜呜我要回家——”  
　　“诶旋儿你又看见什么了吗？”  
　　“我给你讲啊刚刚有个大高个吓唬我……”  
　　声音渐行渐远，直到什么都听不见了李鹤东才把门关上。  
　　  
　　然后他就被按在了墙上。  
　　  
　　手里的东西撒了一地，李鹤东看着谢金，昏暗的屋子里两个人的眼睛格外的亮，一个毫无波澜一个无动于衷。  
　　刀架在脖颈处，冰凉的刀锋抵在大动脉绝对不是很好的体验，嗓子里的痒意压制不住咳了两下，李鹤东缓缓的叫了一声，“谢爷。”  
　　  
　　“东哥这声谢爷我可担不起。”  
　　  
　　谢金看着李鹤东的皮肤被划破冒出来的小血珠，最后还是松了手。  
　　  
　　怎么办呐，还是狠不下心。  
　　  
　　毕竟心心念念的想了七年啊，好长好长的七年，长的他的头发里都有了白色，长的他每日每夜想的那个人发疯。  
　　  
　　每天晚上对着那个小窗看着天边的月亮，谢金都会把李鹤东的名字翻来覆去呢喃好多次。  
　　  
　　不知道是恨还是爱。  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
